Episode 13 "Price on your Head"
Session #29: 1/19/2020 28th of Sunnarim 2350 of the 5th Age 'Recap' *The session began as the party left Sarkenholm, bidding Chickensmasher Thokk a tearful goodbye. Thokk promised to rejoin the party when he was able. *As a farewell gift, Liosynth gave Thokk her holy symbol for safekeeping. *The party boarded the Kingmaker and set off, making for Elberneth so that they could restock their supplies and prepare for their assault on the Romalian capital of Stormwall. *It took a little less than a month for the Kingmaker to make it to Elberneth, leaving the party plenty of time to prepare and plan. This also left time for Deadman Thokk, Chickensmasher's older brother and temporary replacement, to settle in. *During this time, Kandra discovered that she had gained telepathic abilities. Disconcerted, as she has no idea where this power came from, she has not yet told the party. *Previously, Tyri had been injured in battle. Liosynth had decided that the best thing for Tyri would be to remove her from the ship and send her to live in the Twilight Citadel. However, Liosynth had a change of heart and decided that allowing Tyri to stay was the best thing for her. On the condition, that she follows the crew's orders exactly, especially in times of danger. *The party set out into Elberneth and spent some time offloading loot and scouring the city for items that may aid them in the coming battles. *Vendrin stopped by Cloud's and was able to purchase a number of illegal spells which he quietly added to his spellbook. *The party then decided that it would be a good thing to find out what exactly Deadman Thokk was capable of. The group headed out to the clearing where they defeated the Green Dragons Vivithrax and Daulahn to spar. *The party was astounded to find that Deadman was as skilled a fighter as his brother, but fought in an entirely different manner, deftly avoiding strikes and dealing unarmed damage the likes of which they had never seen. *As the party took turns, attempting to wear Deadman down, they failed to notice a form watching from the treeline. *Once Deadman was down, the party was immediately assaulted by this unseen spellcaster. Being attacked by poisonous gas, firestorms, and reverses in gravity. The weakened party was nearly slain by this single assassin, but thanks to Vendrin's featherfall and Hermes iron jaws, the party was able to defeat the wizard without losing anyone. *After healing one another, the party searched the wizard and discovered a bounty slip on him. The party was dismayed (and a little flattered) to learn that the bounty on their heads had gone up. The price on their heads now amounted to HALF A MILLION GOLD PIECES. *They also noticed that, apparently, the Horned Alliance was not the only benefactor of this bounty. They discovered another, unknown symbol next to the crimson horns of the Horned Alliance. *Needing rest and a soft bed, the party headed to the Twilight Citadel where they visited Savacool. *They found that Savacool was hosting a visit from Andik Astralanchor, the High Fedarn of Dolzan. *Andik, apparently, had some concerns that a group of heroes was traveling the western seas and overthrowing one government after the other. Especially considering that one of those heroes was the daughter of the Elberen Emperor. *The party decided to dine with Andik and Savacool that evening, hoping to assuage his fears and perhaps garner an ally in the dwarvish federation. *At dinner, the gruff, stern dwarvish leader was blunt about his concerns regarding the party. Asking what there was to stop them from slaying him where he sat and installing a leader friendly to them. The party argued that they have only ever intervened when leaders were committing evil acts upon their populace. While Andik conceded that may be the case, he argued that it was simply too much power for a group unbeholden to the public to hold. *When the conversation turned to Romalia, Andik noted that he had heard of Vendrin's apparent threats to Gideon Ireburn. He admitted that he was not a fan of Ireburn, thinking him cruel and racist. But asked who would lead the Romalian armies if Vendrin killed the man who had led them for more than 20 years? Florence Adimar? A brilliant mind to be sure, but inexperienced in wartime. And with Zarath at the door, is Ireburn's death the best thing? *The dinner ended with both the party and Astralanchor having gained a new respect for one another, even if they did not wholly agree. Andik suggested they were welcome in his waters, if they behaved themselves. *As most of the party turned in for the evening, Kandra and Liosynth headed to the Ash Reminder to meet with Orion Alivaur (Oberon). Liosynth tpld him what the Couatl Eku had told her about the cause of the war between Arkinash and Elbereth being buried beneath Elberneth. Oberon was unsure what that could be, but agreed he would look into it as a favor. *Oberon also told Kandra that the gem she had taken from the mouth of the dragon beneath Tik'Covir was an incredibly rare gem of almost unsurpassed value, A piece of pure creation. He doubted anyone on the material plane could afford to purchase it from her, suggesting she could find a buyer in the outer planes. *The next morning, the party returned to the Kingmaker, and set a course for Stormwall on the isle of Aldar. *As the party traveled, Vendrin filled them in on key details pertaining to their mission. Florence is the only living heir to the Romalian Throne. Her mother, The Empress, died in childbirth and her father died when she was 1. Her older brother perished in the Sarustian wars a decade ago. The Romalian Emperor is coronated on their 21st birthday. Florence is 20 and turns 21 on the 16th of Dalian. To become Emperor, Ireburn must marry Florence once she is already Empress, meaning he will almost certainly marry her on her birthday, which gives the party exactly 16 days to enact their plans. *As they neared Stormwall, Vendrin received a message spell from a man who claimed to work for his father, asking him to meet him at the Bloodied Bard in the sprawl. Vendrin ignored this, deciding it was a trap. *Later on, Vendrin received a poorly planned message spell from his father, insisting that he could trust Torvald. *The session ended as the party pulled into the Stormwall Harbor, and made ready their assault on the emperor to be. Notes Kandra admitted to robbing the Selunim Treasure at last! Gideon Ireburn has a hairless cat named Set.